


Reality

by bellafeir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Flashbacks, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, don't skip tho it's acutally good, dream reads heatwaves, reality hits dream in the head like a brick, sapnap is onto dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: "So there's nothing going on between you two?" Sapnap teases, dragging out the "o" in two."Are you seriously asking me this right now?" Dream laughs, completely amused with the subject.Sapnap raises an eyebrow."No. What?" Dream's face falters, making it clear it's not a joke and knitting his eyebrows together to show how weird of a question that was for Sapnap to ask. Something ticks in the back of his head, a little spike, a curious streak, amused at the idea unlike the rest of his mind.Sapnap chuckles, "No fanfic shit?""No fanfic shit," Dream confirms, forcing out a chuckle back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost my work.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Sapnap teases, dragging out the "o" in two. 

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?" Dream laughs, completely amused with the subject. 

They were sitting on the couch of the house they rented. They were going to be there for a month, and hopefully longer. Dream had just got off an embarrassingly loud phone call with George, where George whined and complained about how he couldn't be there, and Dream, ignoring how weird it might sound, whispering alluring promises to get him to calm down and imagine them with him. 

Sapnap raises an eyebrow. 

"No. What?" Dream's face falters, making it clear it's not a joke and knitting his eyebrows together to show how weird of a question that was for Sapnap to ask. Something ticks in the back of his head, a little spike, a curious streak, amused at the idea unlike the rest of his mind. 

Sapnap chuckles, "No fanfic shit?" 

"No fanfic shit," Dream confirms, forcing out a chuckle back. 

"Have you still not read... it?" Sapnap smirks. 

Dream can't lie to himself; he'd gotten curious. He'd made an account. He'd read the first chapter. But he'd never admit it. 

"No, I haven't," Dream speaks, void of tone. 

There's sort of an internal battle happening inside Dream, balancing his true feelings with a fantasy of an idea that fans put into their heads. He and George are just... complicated. He knows Sapnap knows that, but he also knows it isn't something they talk about aloud yet. 

"Are you sure?" I know you have. 

"Yeah, I haven't." I don't know how to feel. 

"Maybe you should..." Maybe you should talk to him. 

He looks at Sap, his look comparable to a complex configuration Sap is forced to solve. 

'You don't think we have?' He wants to say. 

And he's right, they should talk, but the thing is, they do. Or at least they try. Dream will bring it up in the only way he knows how: humor, and George will carry the topic, much more vocal and full of tease, hidden from the eye of the public when they're on call privately. But it seems the more they talk about it, the less clear it becomes. Because they don't actually talk about it, they scamper around the subject, amuse the idea, throw around false hopes. Their entire relationship screams, "Of course we aren't more-- we would never be like that... but if you ever say you want me, I'd-”

_Woah._

"I'm gonna go to my room." Dream doesn't know what the fuck he just thought but chooses to erase it from his chosen memories. 

Getting off the couch, he stands and stretches, turning toward the hallway that leads to his bedroom... his bedroom that's right across from George's... or at least what will be George's... hopefully. Dream shakes the thought. He needs to be alone for a little, maybe distract himself, play a bit of MC, even lie with Patches. 

"Alright, dude, I'll probably order food later, so let me know what you want." 

Dream is grateful Sap doesn't push the subject. He nods, taking note of this information, and then heads to his room.

\-- 

Dream sits with his hand over his mouse, the cursor hovering over the Minecraft launch button. He stares at the Ao3 tab left open on his tab list like a challenge of his will. He taps his finger rapidly on the table, head pounding with the little voice inside of him that begs with him to click it, to continue his spiral into a fantasy he knows is just that. 

The air in the room seems to solidify. He can't bring himself to click his mouse and start up the game. 

_"Have you read it?"_

George had asked him the same question not too long ago. 

_"No, but I heard you and Sap did,"_ Dream had laughed, not knowing what he was getting himself into, not knowing what he was laughing at. 

_"Oh,"_ George replied. Dream couldn't read his tone. _"You sh-"_ George stopped speaking as soon as he had started. Then, he picked up again. _"The author seems really experienced. It's really well written."_

_"Oh,"_ It was Dream's turn to take a second. Did George _want_ him to read it? _"No wonder it got popular so fast."_ George ignored his comment, spitting out his next sentence fast so that he couldn't pull it back, 

_"Do you at least know what happens?"_

Dream fell silent, trying to decipher what exactly George was trying to get Dream to understand. 

_"Like, do you know the plot? I know you haven't read it, but you must have seen the art."_

Oh. The art. 

Yes, Dream had seen the art. The comic art is what he was currently remembering. The quotes from the book, beautifully etched onto the images, words burned into Dream's brain after reading them over... and over... 

_"Yeah, I guess I've seen a little."_

_"Hm," George hums softly. He doesn't know what else to say. ___

__Neither does Dream._ _

__\--_ _

__Dream stares at his computer. More so, he stares at the tab. He moves his mouse away from the Minecraft launcher button and slowly, taking in a slow breath, presses the pad of his finger down when it reaches the place he truly wants, the Ao3 tab. Then, scolding himself and his curiosity internally, he hovers over and clicks it again over the forbidden bookmark._ _

__He desperately wants to know why George was so sensitive on the topic, so careful what came out of his mouth, and they had their little talk about it. Why did it seem like he shouldn't know, and why did it seem like a guilty pleasure he hadn't let taken part of._ _

__The book loads in less than a second, thanks to his speedy wifi. He wishes it didn't._ _

__One chapter. That's all. _One chapter and I'll stop.__ _

__He does not stop._ _


End file.
